pikes_lagoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike and the Seasquatch
"That's what happens when you don't LOCH the door!" - The Loch Ness Monster to Seasquatch "Pike and the Seasquatch" is the eighth episode of the first season of Pike's Lagoon . It is the eighth episode overall. It was first announced on March 13, 2019. It premiered on April 2, 2019.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1112973065065910273 Synopsis Pike and Frilligan enter a mysterious cave and meet a big, hairy, unexpected face. Plot Pike and Frilligan stumble across a mysterious cave in the lagoon, Frilligan believes that there is treasure, mermaids and a car hidden in there while Pike believes an unknown danger may be lurking inside. Frilligan excitedly swims in but Pike stalls outside the entrance, too afraid to explore. Frilligan tries to get Pike into the cave multiple times with no success. While fighting, Pike accidentally causes Frilligan to start glowing green, which gives her enough security to finally enter the cave. While walking into the cave, Frilligan calls Pike a wuss for being afraid of the dark. While inside, Seasquatch, who lives in the cave, returns home and turns on the light by clapping his hands. When the light comes on, it's revealed that the car Frilligan daydreamed about outside the cave really is in there. Pike also seems to really like the retro style the cave has. Pike and Frilligan are suddenly aware of the Seasquatch's presence and they stare awkwardly at each other for a few seconds (during this period, a random shot of Limbo saying his catchphrase appears). Pike almost immediately recognizes that the creature is the Sasquatch and she requests that he signs her Bigfoot History book. Seasquatch is unhappy about it and starts monologuing about how two guys saw him walking in the woods and started filming him without his consent, which caused the whole world to start looking for him. During his rant, Frilligan inches closer to Seasquatch's car, get inside and starts pretending to drive in it. Seasquatch reveals during his speech that he's hiding out in an underwater cave to get away from his annoying fans. Pike completely ignores all of it and asks if that means he won't sign her book, which annoys Seasquatch. Seasquatch quickly writes "GO AWAY!" on Pike's book and pushes her out of his cave. Despite this, Pike seems very happy about her "signature" from the celebrity. Frilligan then steals Seasquatch's car, claiming his mom will be proud of his actions. Suddenly, the Loch Ness Monster tells Seasquatch "that's what happens when you don't LOCH the door!" and Seasquatch tells him to shut up. Characters * Pike * Frilligan * Seasquatch (debut) * Limbo (cameo) * Brooke the Mermaid (non-speaking cameo) * Loch Ness Monster (debut) * Lillian (mentioned) Videos Episode Trivia * The original title of the episode was "Pike Goes Spelunking", but it was changed for unknown reasons. * The Singin' Salmon Sampson seen in "''Pike and the Singin' Salmon''" makes an appearance in Seasquatch's cave. * Brooke the Mermaid is briefly seen swimming by in the background at the start of the episode. * Prior to this episode, Seasquatch appeared as a poster in Pike's house. * Lillian, Frilligan's mom, is mentioned near the end of the episode. * Frilligan's eyes glow green in the dark, and when shaken, his entire body can glow green as well. * Kate Jorgenson and Ryan Oldis are credited as writing assistants for the episode. * The Loch Ness Monster is voiced by Dylan Carbonell, Frilligan's former actor. * Pike is afraid of the dark. * It is currently unknown if Seasquatch possesses the license necessary to operate his former vehicle. * For nearly two minutes, there is no audible dialogue from neither Pike or Frilligan, with their thoughts and feelings being entirely communicated through visuals. The silence is finally broken when Frilligan calls Pike a wuss while walking through the cave. According to Lenard in the YouTube comments section, that was part of the gag. Production Jacob Lenard posted a sneak peek to the episode on Twitter on March 6, 2019.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1103454809254842368 Later, on March 13th, the title was announced.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1105725730875310082 Lenard stated on March 21st that production has been a bit slow, but he hopes to have the episode released before April.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1108880761107550209 On March 24th, the first half of the episode had been completed.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1109953031125102593 As of April 1, 2019, the episode is near completion.https://twitter.com/JacobLenstar/status/1112748821740548096 The episode is complete as of April 2nd. Gallery D1hTn7FUwAAxIw8.jpg-large.jpeg D2dYXn5UcAAze5-.png-large.png D2OJCI1UYAAfj__.jpg-large.jpeg D3FHAgqUkAcc0O5.png-large.png External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes